videoclip
by Rei Kon Koneko
Summary: kien no ha visto el ta "famoso" y recontra pasado y pesado xD videoclip "girlfriend"? que pasa si Tyson ve un concurso sobre ese videoclip, lograra someter a sus amigos a que lo hagan?


Yang: hola a los tiempos, si eh regresado y mas recargada que nunca!!!!!!!!!!! *saliendo fuego de sus ojos*

Kai: cualquiera termina así después de cómo 3 kilos de azúcar en menos de 2 horas ¬¬

Yang: tranquilo amargado, algún día pondré tanta azúcar e tu café que estas tan hiperactiva como yo n.n

Kai: ni te atrevas ¬¬

Rei: bueno seria bueno comenzar con el fic no creen???

Yang: tienes razón Rei

Aki les dejo mi intento de fic xD

Disclaimer: bueno lo clásico, Beyblade no me pertenece, le pertenece a Takao Aoki que se le ocurrió poner su nombre al personaje de principal (que original ¬¬) y bla bla bla

**Parejas:**

Principal: Kai x rei

Secundaria: se veran viendo conforme avance el fic

Yang: comencemos ^0^

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Era una mañana relativamente tranquila en la casa de Tyson, todo hasta que se escucho la voz del dueño de la casa.

- oigan chicos miren lo que encontré en youtube (xD no le hago propaganda a propósito es que te encuentras con cada cosa)

- Tyson que te eh dicho con lo de tocar mis cosas sin permiso, y mas si es mi laptop- decía molesto pues como en tantas ocasiones anteriores el dueño de Dragon había tomado si laptop

- ya jefe no hagas tanto escándalo jeje – reía tontamente Tyson

- como que escandaloso!! Todos mis datos de ustedes y de sus bestias bits están ahí imagínate que pasaría si se perdieran??- gritaba exasperado el pequeño pelimarrón

-lo siento jefe pero lo que encontré valió la pena hacerlo – decía triunfante el dueño de Dragon

- y que fue lo que encontraste Tyson?? – pregunto el dueño de Dracil

- una forma de conseguir dinero rápido, miren-

Lo que se puede ver en la pantalla es sobre un concurso libre en donde tenían que grabar una parodia del video musical "girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne

**Video: "quien no ha escuchado alguna vez la canción Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne ya sea en la radio en la televisión o en algún video de algún aficionado?? Pues bien ahora tiene la oportunidad de hacer tu propio video y ganar dinero al instante**

**Los requisitos son muy simples**

**El mas importante es que el video es libre, pueden parodiar la canción o hacer un video en que la idea de la canción sea la misma"**

- Waw suena sencillo – dijo el rubio mientras veía al jefe que asentía con la cabeza

"**Parece sencillo pero tendrán que poner todo su esfuerzo pues los jueces serán muy estrictos. Lo que se evaluara será:**

**calidad del video**

**lo que se dará a entender en el video ( como dice arriba tiene que ser la idea de la canción)**

**participación y ropa de las personas que participaran en el video"**

- waw pues si que es todo un reto verdad jefe? – dijo el nipón

- pues si, pero a todo esto por que nos muestras esto Tyson?? – pregunto inocente Kenny

- pues obvio, VAMOS A PARTICIPAR EN ESE CONCURSO!!!!!!!! Y obviamente ganaremos –

-QUE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron tanto Max como el Jefe

- oh ahora si puedo decir que estas mal de la cabeza Tyson como se te ocurre decir algo así? – el jefe había tomado de vuelta su laptop

- que? pero no seria divertido hacerlo verdad Max? – el nipón miraba con ojitos de borrego al rubio ara que lo apoyara

- pues no puedo negar que suena realmente divertido pero tengo una duda-

- cual es??- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tyson y Kenny

- solo somos 3 personas y para hacer un video así necesitamos mas gente, a quien podemos decirles que nos ayuden?? - ante la afirmación del rubio los tres chicos se quedaron pensando

- hola chicos, que están haciendo?? – pregunto Hilary mientras entraba en la sala.

- pues Tyson encontró un concurso por red y estábamos viendo si entrar a concursar o no- decía mientras le mostraba a la recién llegada el video en donde se estaba promocionando el concurso

-waw que chevere, y esa canción es una de mis favoritas, cuenten conmigo chicos yo les apoyo- decía sonriendo la chica

-no Hilary gracias, pero queremos que sea un buen video y no que se aburrido – decía Tyson, era divertido hacer rabiar a la chica

-ahh Tyson me las pagaras – decía mientras se aceraba peligrosamente al nipón peliazul

-Oh vamos Tyson , Hilary será de gran ayuda pero aun así sigue faltando gente-decía el norteamericano

-cierto, pero donde están Kai y Rei??? – pregunto la chica

-después del torneo decidieron regresar a su país- explico Tyson alejado de Hilary que según el era una amenaza andante

- no podemos comunicarnos con ellos y decirles que vengan??? ellos podrían ser de mucha ayuda – decía alegre Hilary ignorando por completo la pelea con Tyson

- si tienes razón, que buena idea Hilary – respondió Kenny

- pero como nos comunicaremos con ellos?? No tenemos sus números – decía el dueño de Dragoon

- de eso me encargo yo – dijo Kenny – llamare al Sr. Dickenson lo mas seguro es que se pueda contactar con ellos y decirles que queremos que vengan

-Gran idea jefe- dijo la pelicastaña

Y dejando las cosas en claro el nipón menor salio de la casa del peliazul para ir en busca del Sr. Dickenson.

Mientras tanto en una aldea de China se encontraba Rei practicando junto a su inseparable driger

- Vamos Driger , ataque garra de tigre!!!!!!!! (gomen es el ataque que mas recuerdo xD) – grito el chino mientras su blade atacaba una roca rompiéndola en mil pedasos – bien hecho amigo – decía mientras recogía su beyblade

Había estado toda la tarde entrenando, era unas de las pocas cosas que lograba hacerle olvidar que no estaba junto a sus amigos de los bladebrakers

-Rei!!! – Rei escucho un grito que provenía de entre los arbustos

-Lee?? – se sorprendió cuando vio a su amigo de la infancia salir de aquellos arbustos

- Rei el señor Dickinson te esta llamando, dice que te enviara un pasaje de ida a Japón -

-a Japón?? Habrá pasado algo con Tyson y los demás?-

-lo único que me dijo fue eso, dudo que sea para un torneo ya que no eh escuchado nada-

- aun así, estoy feliz por que voy a poder ver a mis amigos de nuevo – decía Rei mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Lee.

Si era como había dicho Lee no tardaría en llegar el boleto para ir a Japón y tendría que estar listo

Llego a su casa y se puso a guardar sus cosas y en el morral que solía usar, estaba tan feliz , vería a sus amigos y obvio a su capitán.

Se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que era quien se llevaba mejor con Kai. Su capitán solía parece serio y en muchas ocasiones frío, pero cuando se mostraba tal como era podía ser una persona normal y hasta amable.

Que mejor muestra que en la pelea contra Bryan lo había reconocido como amigo y antes de salir al último combate le dio palabras de aliento para seguir adelante.

Sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y un peso extra sobre su espalda causara que cayera sobre la cama

-Rei!!!!!!!!!!!! , Lee me ha dicho que te vas a Japón de nuevo, dime que es mentira- decía la chicle masticado, digo Mariah mientras se abrazaba como garrapata a la espalda de Rei (aprovechada ¬¬/ gomen a las que le caiga bien Mariah )

-lamento decirte que no es mentira Mariah, el sr. Dickenson llamo y dijo que tenia que ir a Japón pero de seguro regreso rápido – decía Rei mientras intentaba que su amiga lo dejara en libertad

-en serio? – decía con los ojos lloroso

- estoy casi seguro de eso, en caso que tenga que quedarme por mas tiempo prometo llamarte para avisarte esta bien?- decía Rei lo mas amable posible, su amiga solía ser muy posesiva y si no manejaba bien sus cartas la chica era capas de no dejarlo ir

Recordaba que una vez fue capas de encerrarlo en su propia casa para que no fuera al ultimo campeonato solo por que se le había olvidado avisarle, con suerte Lee lo ayudo a salir y llego con las justas al aeropuerto y no quería que se repitiera la escena

Con un pucheo la chicle, digo pelirosa asintió no muy de acuerdo con el trato

- bien ahora déjame terminar de alistarme y que te parece si todos me acompañan al aeropuerto eh? – Rei trataba de no mostrarse aliviado ante su amiga

- si, iré a avisarle a los chicos – y dicho esto la gata rosa desapareció de la misma forma en la que apareció (¬¬ debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra)

- ufff eso si estuvo cerca – suspiro el neko mientras terminaba de alistar sus cosas, a pesar de ese momento aun se encontraba feliz pues en un par de horas estaría junto a sus amigos

Y en Rusia..

- Joven Hiwatari el Sr. Dickenson esta al teléfono – mencionaba un mayordomo mientras le extendía el teléfono inalámbrico a Kai

- Diga

- Kai soy el Sr. Dickenson - hablo el anciano

- Sr. Dickenson que se le ofrece- Kai recordaba todo los buenos modales que tenia que demostrar pero que solo los hacia de vez en cuando y dependiese con quien estaba hablando

- Pues veras los chicos me pidieron de favor que me comunicara contigo y con Rei para que se reúnan en su casa -

- y a que se debe esta reunión?, no eh escuchado sobre algún torneo de beyblade -

- Kenny no me dio mas explicación solo me pidió eso de favor, Rei esta en camino a Japón, iras Kai??-

- esta bien pero algo me dice que lo que sea que estén planeando no es nada bueno -

- jaja Kai siempre tan gracioso, bueno te mandare el pasaje para Japón y ..- pero fue interrumpido por el ruso

- no será necesario yo corro con los gastos del viaje, estaré a mas tardar mañana (se puede ir tan rápido??/ no se pero en mi fic y con la fortuna que se maneja Kai si es posible xD)

- jaja esta bien Kai, los chicos estarán felices de verte, bueno eso era todo, adiós-

-adiós- y con esto colgó el teléfono, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir, tan solo se sentía feliz por que iba a ver a una persona, el joven de ojos ambar y larga cabellera negra

- Rei " si tan solo supiera por que me siento a gusto a tu lado" – ese pensamiento paso por la cabeza del ruso bicolor mientras se dirigía a hacer su maleta, si quería estar el día de mañana en Japón debía darse prisa.

Mientras abría las gavetas al azar buscando ropa, Hiwatari comenzó a pensar.

- .. "como si no lo supiera, Rei es una persona tan tranquila, calmada, si sin duda Rei es la persona mas equilibrada que eh conocido, sabe cuando estar en silencio o cuando intervenir en una conversación, sin negar que también es muy lindo…" – ante este pensamiento Kai dejo caer una camiseta negra que estaba a punto de poner en la maleta – "desde cuando le digo a un compañero ¨lindo¨?? , bueno tampoco se puede negar que Rei es realmente lindo" (si seria un crimen que no reconozcas lo lindo que es mi neko *¬*/ kai: que yo sepa es mío ¬¬***) – suspirando recogió la camiseta del piso.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y terminar con su maleta.

Esa reunión si que seria algo para recordar, almenos tenía esa sensación.

Continuara…………………

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yang: Bueno hasta aki llego mi pobre y hueca imaginación, espero que les halla gustado

Yuriv: suena como si hubieras acabado el fic ¬¬

Yang: Es que estoy mentalmente exhausta, a partir de mañana tengo clases en la universidad y algo me dice que no lo voy a poder continuar Dx

Kai: para que demonios escribes si no lo vas a continuar ¬¬

Rei: bueno almenos termino un capitulo u.u

Yang: *abrazando a Rei* te quiero Rei

Kai: suéltalo si quieres seguir con vida ¬¬***

Yang: que amargado, en fin, bueno de aquí espero que se regrese mi imaginación y me ponga a completar este fic antes que me de flojera, aun tengo varios proyectos de esta pareja pero me da flojera tener que escribir tanto xD

Kai: ya ya nadie quiere escuchar tus conflictos internos despídete y anda vete a dormir para q te levantes temprano u.u*

Yang:

Kai: y ahora que??? ¬¬

Yang: dijiste más de 10 palabras, x.X el mundo se va a acabar noooooo

Kai: * dándole un zape dejándola inconciente*

Yang: .

Rei: onegai dejen comentarios, amenazas de muerte pero sobre todo ánimos para que le den ganas de continuarlo

Bryan: oe neko por que quieres que lo continúe??

Rei: por que eh visto las ideas que tiene para mas adelante y se ven realmente buenas n////n, hasta ahí un posible lemon o//////////////o

Bryan: bueno me toca despedir, nos vemos hasta la próxima


End file.
